Some Reality For Samantha
by LycoX
Summary: If Samantha really thinks he's gonna just go with her demands, then she really doesn't have a clue about him.


**Some Reality**

 **For Samantha**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Credit to Alayneni for pretty much inspiring this one. Though Barry does NOT give into Felicity's demands as come on, it was a personal request of Oliver's and he knew full well the man didn't want anyone knowing about it just yet. This also will ignore anything to do with time travel and the confrontation with Samantha over his son takes place AFTER Vandal is taken care of and the Hawks leave. And to the guest reviewer named Erin, go and read my other Dose of Reality stories as the point to these is to provide an entirely DIFFERENT view of things in which Oliver does not just stand there and take someone's crap.**

 **And I don't see my use of 'the archer' or 'the hacker' as cold and distant and its clear nobody else does either as I have been using terms like that for awhile now. And the Felicity story was in no way rushed either. Yes, he was angry with Felicity but it was no where near as bad as to how Felicity was. Anyways, on with the show.**

* * *

After having listened to Samantha's demands involving their son, Oliver was feeling glad for two reasons. One being that he had chosen to wait to do this AFTER dealing with Vandal Savage, and two, being that he had spoken with both Diggle and Laurel about this particular situation without really giving away anything other than curiousity had helped him considerably. Of course he knew that those two are pretty damned smart in their own ways and would come to a conclusion he was up to something but he wasn't worried about that right now. "Samantha…" He called out as she walked past him.

Sighing to herself, the mother turned back to him with the clear intention of telling him she wouldn't be argued with on her conditions but was stopped short when he spoke up again. "Secrets and lies pretty much destroyed my family and I'm thankful I still even have my sister in my life after all of it. Secrets and lies nearly lost me every friend I have, including the woman I love. You claim I'm asking the world of you with this? No, YOU are the one asking the world of me with your conditions and I can not, will NOT abide by it."

"I get that you don't want him in my world considering I'm running for mayor and the deaths in my life and I understand that. He's not ready for that kind of life and I don't want that for him anytime soon. I am perfectly willing to come to him instead of him coming to me if it helps in this whole situation. Hell, with how Star City is right now I don't even want him there right now anyway. But these demands of yours are ridiculous and I WILL fight you on this if I have too."

The look in his eyes told Samantha he was definitely not playing around and she wasn't liking it one bit. "I want you to leave. Now."

The father of her son shook his head at that and stepped up to her. "No, I have EVERY right to be here and you know it. My mother handled things wrongly no matter how you look at it. Would I have changed back then after William was born? Who can say for sure, but you yourself could have stood your ground and told her no as every child should have a father in their life." Granted, his mom could be intimidating as Hell so part of him could see why she might not have tried it.

Samantha considered her options here as she knew Oliver had a point and she was being a bit on the unfair side to him in this whole situation. But she didn't really think she could be blamed for that! Especially with the likelyhood of the man being killed after becoming mayor since it had already happened with the last few mayors that city had! Not to mention the previous candidate nearly losing her daughter in the process. Deciding to go for some honesty, she told him she was scared that if William learned of who he was and then lost him thanks to the problem going on now in Star City, then it would hurt him badly. And she didn't want that!

"That won't happen, okay? I know how to defend myself and if need be, I'm pretty sure the Green Arrow and his bunch will be willing to help keep me alive. But again, I refuse to keep secrets from my sister, my friends, and the woman I love. And the last thing I want to do is get the courts involved." But he damn well would if he had too.

A sigh escaped from Samantha. "Fine… I don't want this going to court anymore than you do obviously. Just please, PLEASE don't let the media find out about this okay?"

Oliver smiled, relieved she wasn't going to make this harder and it made him breathe a bit easier. "I just have one request. Please let him get to know you before we tell him what you are to him?"

The former castaway could only nod at that as he understood what she was trying to do here as telling him right away would indeed be a bit much. "Yeah, I can do that. And while I can not promise anything with the media, I wll do my damn best to prevent them from finding out."

 _Well… I guess that's the best I can hope for at least._

Oliver briefly wondered if he could get Felicity to find a way to ensure the knowledge wouldn't get out. Even if it would be highly illegal but its not like it'd be the first highly illegal thing either of them had done though. "Would you… Would you ilke to stay awhile and talk with him?"

The surprising question caught him off guard but the smile he gave told the woman how happy he was to be asked that. "I'd like that a lot. Thank you." The sincerity in his voice made her smile as she realized she had just done a very good thing. Samantha could only hope and pray that this wouldn't lead to anything bad.

 **Several Hours later at STAR Labs**

It was dark by the time he got to the Lab and Oliver Queen honestly didn't mind that one bit. The time he had spent with his son had been amazing and he hoped that the day he could tell the young man who he was to him would be soon. And perhaps with Felicity by his side when the time came as well. But Damien Darhk would need to be defeated first before he even began to think of the possibilities of bringing his son to Star City and the right words to convince his mother on the subject. Playing Flash and Captain Cold with William had been a treat for the man and he felt it could be one of the best memories he'd ever made. The kid and later Samantha when she admitted to over hearing the story, had gotten a kick out of hearing how Oliver knew the Flash. He'd made certain to make the story less scary and more amusing than anything else and it had worked greatly.

William had thought it was really cool that the Flash had saved his life but caused him see what he thought was ghosts afterwards and all before he could even run really fast! Samantha had wondered though just how much more serious that story actually was but left it alone, seeing her son with his father had turned out to be better then even she thought it would. But eventually, he had to leave as it was getting dark out but promised to come back soon. Oliver honestly hadn't wanted to leave but he knew he needed too or his friends would likely get a little worried. That and not wanting to potentially over stay his welcome. And it appeared that he had someone waiting on him in near the doors to the Lab. A certain someone he loves very much. As he walked towards her, Felicity met him halfway with a very worried expression on her face.

"Oliver! Where have you been!? No calls, no texts, and Barry refusing to say anything other than its something you're looking into on your own has had us all worried!"

 _Damn, hadn't meant to do that._ Thought Oliver with a wince as he also thought about the fact he was gonna need to thank Barry for not saying anything despite what was likely a lot of pressure on him.

He pulls her into a hug before saying anything else and while she loves being in his arms, she still wants to know what the heck is the deal with him! Pulling back from him, she looked into his eyes, eyes that seen so much and knew a lot that he still had yet to tell her about. Felicity could see a spark of happiness in those eyes and it made her wonder about it since if he'd been off on his own and dealing with something potentially serious, then why would there be happiness to be seen in his eyes? She didn't think it had anything to do with her however, even if it was a nice thought to have. Oliver gave her a smile before finally speaking. "I'm sorry about Felicity as that had not been my intention. I just had soemthing I needed to deal with on my own."

"Oliver… Was it something related to the not so dearly departed Vandal Savage? Or Damien Darhk? Because you know doing that on your own is not the way to go about it when you have us with you! It could have gotten you hurt for that matter!"

The smile that was on his face confused the hacker and Palmer Tech CEO very much and hoped he hadn't been drugged! "It was nothing like that at all, I promise you that much. I um…" Oliver paused there as he wanted to brace himself for the potential outburst of unpleasantness of his news.

"I have a son Felicity."

The widening of her eyes in surprise and the jaw drop from her was something he was expecting to happen but was still worried about how this could go South. Felicity for her part could hardly believe what she'd just heard! Oliver Queen, HER Oliver Queen, who was also known as the Green Arrow and soon to be mayor of Star City unless their current bad had anything to say about it was a father!? It just boggled her mind for Google's sake! She wanted to ask a crap ton of questions but seemed unable to get anything out. Still smiling, the archer wrapped an arm around her and gently walked her back inside STAR Labs as she continued to process what she'd just been told. He'd easily catch the knowing look Barry had on his face when the Speedster saw the two arrive and one looking more shocked than the other. Something that had worried the others considerably and had them asking questions.

Oliver couldn't help but laugh at the reactions, something that only furthered the confusion of the others while Caitlin gently guided Felicity to a chair. "Okay, what the heck is going on here Ollie?" Wondered Thea as really, this was just weird!

Looking her way, he told her and everybody else the happy news about his finding out about being a father. A fact that pretty much stunned everybody and Cisco couldn't quite picture that! Hopefully though this kid wouldn't wind up being kinda grouchy like dear old dad! Caitlin kind of thought something like this would have happened considering his past but it was still surprising to hear while Thea couldn't wait for a chance to spoil her niece or nephew rotten! But she had to wonder just when exactly the Hell her big brother had a kid!? Was it with McKenna since they had been getting pretty close after the Vertigo experience? Had she left Coast City and came here to live and Ollie had somehow wound up running into her? Boy did she have a lot of questions running through her head!

But it certainly explained why Felicity was looking so freaking shocked! The young woman honestly hoped this wouldn't lead to problems between her brother and his girlfriend as she knew how much Felicity meant to him. Diggle and Laurel were equally as stunned as well and it explained a whole Helluva lot to them now on why Oliver had been asking them certain questions earlier in the day. The lawyer had a feeling in her that she didn't want to think about at the moment as all it would likely do is re-open old wounds that were best left in the place where she and Ollie were concerned. Diggle honestly couldn't wait to give his friend tips on fatherhood and it was enough to make him smile. Barry made a promise to himself that even if he wasn't asked, he would do his absolute best to keep a protective eye out for the mother and child. Though the image of his friend being a father was a weird one to have.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sooo less confrontational then it could have been but I think it works here. Hmm.. Maybe now I can work on the next chapter for Attack on Family now that I've gotten this out of my system. By the way, what do you guys think of making the Dose of Reality stories into one fic instead of singles?**


End file.
